Hero
by Just-Spidey
Summary: Death isn't as depressing as it sounds. Peter Parker found this out the fun way; by beating up "death gods" and monsters who look strangely like himself. Now, months in to this strange new world Peter finds himself among the ranks of the espada. Will our hero make it out alive? Probably. Will he make friends? Yes. Will he find love? Obviously. Will this be a good story? Idk
1. Enter the amazing

**A/N: Spidey is voiced by josh Keaton. This isnt in the main marvel universe. Just think Spidey in bleach for now and maybe when we reach the point were he goes to the human world we meet the avengers(maybe). I won't do lemons. This is like an (Au) because well Spidey is in here. He won't be god teir though and he won't have a harem either, Strictly SpideyXNelliel. Anyone else would be weird. Also there will be some plot and character changes but nothing major. Oh yea, this might be important but while doing my research I learned that Spidey is taller than Nel. He's 5'10 while she's 5'9 ½ . Well anyways guys let's just get right into it…**

"Master Nel…won't..let you…get away with…this" the números known as Pesche Guatiche struggled to say to his attacker. His attacker, the 8th espada also known as Nnoitra Gilga. Nnoitra was a tall, lanky man with a maniacal grin always on his face. He was insane by human standards but than again human standards don't apply when you stop being human.

"Once I'm done killing the both of you weaklings here, I'll kill nelliel too…" Nnoitra said hitting pesche with the back of his hand.

"Now hold still, this will only take a moment" Nnoitra said. His hand slowly reaching for Pesche's mask, with full intention of ripping it right off his face. His hand got closer, his smile grew wider but as his hand was close to breaking the weaklings mask he disappeared. The weakling and his friend were gone in a streak of light, Nnoitra was confused until an odd voice spoke behind him.

"Looks like I arrived just in time" an upbeat voice said. Nnoitra faced this mysterious person. The new person was shaped like a human, but obviously wasn't since the armour he had on appeared to be made out of the same substance as a hollow mask. The armour was mostly black with white gauntlets, mid-section, boots, and a mask. The mask had triangular-like lenses which were outlined with black and chrome on the inside. He had a big black spider that took up most of his mid-section and a larger white one on his back.

"Who are you?" Nnoitra asked in an aggressive tone.

"Im your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, but you can call me the guy who's going to kick your ass!" Nnoitra's smile grew wider as he heard this. Charging at this 'Spider-Man' Nnoitra raised his sword aiming to kill him but his eyes grew wide as Spider-Mans fist appeared right infront of his face. It was almost like slow-motion, he could see it but could not doge it. Next thing he knew, he was going through the walls of all of las noches losing consciousness mid-way.

"Holy shit! I-I did not mean to do that." Spider-Man said in a very shocked tone.

"You-you saved us…" the voice of Dondonchakka struggles to say.

"Thank you…"Pesche said.

Spider-Man turned around, in his shock he almost forgot about the two people who were bleeding out behind him. Quickly, Spidey knelt down and made a weird gesture with his hands which allowed a web like substance to shot out of his wrists. He fired his webs on the wounds of Pesche making sure he won't bleed out, than he did the same to Dondonchakka.

"Webs?" One of them asked.

"Yea, I'm called Spider-Man for a reason y'know. I'm a man, that does whatever a spider can."

"That sounds stupid." Pesche said chuckling.

"You sound stupid." Spidey retorted.

All three of them just say in scilence after awhile, waiting for Spidey to finish off with Dondonchakka. When Spidey finished with Dondonchakka he was about to leave until Pesche stopped him.

"Hm, did I miss a spot?" Spider-Man asked.

"No, it's just I have a question" Pesche said.

"Shoot"

"Why did you save us. I mean you don't even know us why would yo-"

"Because I'm a hero, it's what I do"

"Why?"

"There's a whole lot of reasons why I do the whole hero thing. For time and to save you from hearing a really long story I'll sum it up in six-words. I just want to help people." And with that Spider-Man left the two of them of them to understand his words.

* * *

"My, my, lord aizen I cant tell which was more stunning. The way Nnoitra was easily beaten or those six words the intern said." Gin said as the video that was playing came to an end.

"Now, now gin don't go spoiling the surprise." Aizen said from his seat at the head of the table. Those who important who were at the table other than aizen was the Primera espada Starkk who was somewhat interested in this 'Spider-Man'. Baraggan Louisenbarin the Segunda espada couldn't care less about this hollow. Nelliel the Tres espada was the most interested out of all of them, so much so that interested was an understatement. She wanted to know where this hollow was so she could personally thank him. Her fracción Pesche And Dondonchakka both told her how a hollow saved the both of them from Nnoitra two days ago, and ever since than she's been looking for that same hollow to thank him. Nnoitra on the other hand was seething in hate at the sight of this 'Spider-Man'. He foiled his plans, he would've killed both Nelliel and her weak fracción two days ago instead he got the shit beat out of him from both him and Nelliel. He humiliated him and for that, he will pay.

"Why are you showing us this Aizen?" Baraggan asked.

"Well Baraggan if you hadn't figured it out by now, the reason I'm showing all of you this is very simple. Starting now he will be part of the espada for the next thirty-days." Aizen said. Smirking Aizen turned around to face the entrance to the meeting room. The espada followed as they to turned their attention to the entrance of the room. Low and behold there was a figure leaning on the side of the entrance, arms crossed looking on into the room with his oddly shaped chromatic lenses.

"Meet Peter Parker."

"Hey everyone."


	2. Meeting, Perving, And learning

**Hallow:** Spidey got here cause he "died" in a way. This is also in the past, it's not specified how long ago nelliel was an espada so I'm just gonna say it's 14yrs in the past. As for the story's you recommend I read hierarchy it's really good, white gets updated like once a year, find a heart already read that 10/10. Melkors mercy gotta check that one out sooner or later. Thanks for the review.

 **Guest** : of course I will continue.

 **A** / **N** : spidey is a vasto-lorde which is why literally beat Nnoitra in one punch. How he's so strong I'll explain later but he's not that strong. And if you don't know what he looks like he's literally a hollowfied version of his Mk lll armor/ ends of the earth

* * *

"Hey Everyone"

Not many people were surprised at the sight of Peter. Those who were smart could see it a mile away, but Nnoitra wasn't a smart one. Seeing the man changed his whole demeanour, sure seeing the video of him being humiliated by that clown made him angry, but he could at least hide it. At the sight of him Nnoitra lost his comfortable position with his hands behind his back and positioned himself to a more aggressive one, he grew a scowl on his face, and glared at the webhead. Which went completely unnoticed.

Peter made his way down the small set of stairs to the meeting making his way to the right side of Aizen. While walking he noticed that man named "Gin" wasn't here, but shrugged it off as nothing. He was Kind of happy that Gin wasn't here since he gave him the creeps with that weird smile of his.

When he got closer to the espada though he noticed that the ones in the far back of the table seemed to have some trouble breathing.

"Do you not know how to control your reiatsu boy!?" An old looking man said aggressively to Peter.

"Umm…" Peter was at a lost for words. First minute meeting people and one already yelled at him.

"I see. I probably should've warned all of you…" Aizen said to the espada. He was slightly amused at the sight of his own men having trouble even being in the presence of Peter.

"Peter Here doesn't know how to control his reiatsu. Truth be told he's only been dead for a couple of months according to him. Hence why some of you are having problems right now as time passes, and it's also the reason why there was so much collateral damage when he 'fought' Nnoitra." Aizen stated.

The lower three of the espada were panting really hard by now, and Aizen noticed that some of the problems that effected the lower three were now effecting the others as well. Although Nnoitra was feeling a heavy weight upon his body he refused to show weakness, it was beneath him.&

"Scratch that. First minute here and people are literally dying." Peter thought to himself.

"Which is why I'm holding this meeting. In return for Peter joining us albeit temporarily, he will receive training from one of you. How you train him is none of my concern. Is there anyone interested?" Aizen asked.

Aizen already knew who would step up and train Peter, it was pretty obvious. Although some things don't always go as predicted. Would it be the Primera espada?, would it be the arrogant ex-king? However entertaining it would be to see Barragan attempt to train Peter it wouldn't be him. It wouldn't be Starkk either. It would be…

"I would like to be the one to train him Lord Aizen." The one to train him would be the one who feels indebted to him. Nelliel Tu Odelschvwank, the tres espada.

"Well than, All things have been settled than. I do not see a need in continuing this meeting any longer, all of you are dismissed. Nelliel, Peter, get acquainted with each other." And with that Aizen Left the room followed by the rest of the espada excluding Nelliel who was still in her seat.

"Umm…sooooo, my names Peter nice to meet you…" Peter said sticking his hand out to Nelliel.

"Nelliel, Nelliel Tu Odelschvwank. Pleasure to meet you to." She said shaking his hand.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pick me, I mean not that I have any problems with it it's just-"

"Think of it as a thank you." Nelliel interrupted.

"Thank you? Thank you for what?." Peter asked confused.

"For saving my friends. They mean a lot to me and if it wasn't for you they would've been killed. It's because of your actions that they're here right now and alive, and because of that I'm very grateful for you and can never repay you-."

"It's fine." Peter said interrupting Nelliel.

"Hm?"

"I said it's fine, I didn't save your friends for a reward. I saved them because it's the right thing to do, and thats all there is to it."

"…"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just…"

"Thank you." She said to him smiling softly.

"No problem. So about this training thing…"

"Training can start today if you'd like it to."

"Sure. No time better than the present right?" Peter said.

"Right." Nelliel said nodding.

* * *

While two of them were walking to the destenation of peters planned training site for today, which Peter did not know where it was yet. He couldn't help but Notice at how beautiful Nelliel was. She was basically the same height he was. Her long teal hair that went all the way down her back fit her perfectly, and her breas-

"snap out if it spidey! So what if those are unhumanly large boobs , and so what if she's very curvace-goddamnit. Im so glad Im wearing mask. Friendly neighbourhood spider-man more like friendly neighbourhood pervert." Peter mentally berated himself

"With boobs like those I woudnt be surprised if her bra was made out if adamantium." Peter gave into his urges and joked. which caused a small chuckle to escape him, lucky for him though Nelliel was Thinking of other things that the chuckle went unnoticed.

* * *

"So tell me again, why are we here exactly?" Spider-Man asked Nelliel.

"We're taking precautions. Normally this should be harmless but since you can't control your reiatsu you could hurt somebody." Nelliel said. She brought the both of them out side, into the vast desert that is Hueco Mundo. She was planning on taking him to the higher levels but settled on this spot after learning he can't do the 'flying thing.'

"I'm going to teach you how to control your reiatsu. It's the first step to learning how to do sonído and Cero." Nelliel stated.

"Well than teach your going to have to tell me what reiatsu is first." Spider-Man said. He didn't know what any of these words meant but he could guess that reiatsu meant power. Truth be told he didn't even know what sonído is or cero for that matter. All he really knew how to do is make that black hole to go to the other worlds.

"Reiatsu is the physical force that a persons reiryoku creates when released. Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and the willpower of the user. It's the source of our power for our various abilities." Nelliel said. Peter was paying close attention, from what he understood Reiatsu is just the physical manifestation of rieryoku.

"You can determine who a person is just by sensing their reiryoku. You can sense it because everyone emits a certain amount of reiryoku in the form of reiatsu, which can be sensed. You can determine whose it belongs to because everyone has a unique pattern to their rieryoku. Once you spend sometime with others. For example friends, you could not only know it's instantly theirs, but you could also sense their physical and mental state from great distances." Nelliel said. Peter was kind of amazed at how well Nelliel was explaining things, if he didn't know any better he would say she's a natural at this.

"You said that everybody's rei-reriyok-reiryku …" Spider-Man struggled to say the not so simple word.

"Reiryoku" Nelliel said correcting Peter, giving a small chuckle at his difficultly for saying the word.

"Reiryoku, yes. Thank you. Anyways you said they were all different yes?"

"Yes."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what's mine like?"

"Your reiatsu, It feels…It feels both warm and soft." Nelliel said with a small smile.

"That sounds about right." Peter said. He wasn't Really surprised considering the fact he had no 'bad' bone in his body, his aunt may and uncle Ben made sure of that when he was growing up. He would've been surprised if Nelliel said anything other than warm and soft.

"It's a nice one I'll give you that but it would a nicer one if it was controlled. Since you can't control your reiatsu it could cause some serious damage to others, if by chance your reiatsu were to amplify It's self to it's fullest extent it could possibly kill those weaker than you. And from what I've learned about you so far, I believe you wouldn't want that."

"I definitely don't want to be killing people on my official first day. So chief, what do I do?"

"Take a seat first." Nelliel said taking a seat on the sand with Spidey doing the same.

"Close your eyes now." Spidey doing as he was told closed his eyes. His lenses on his mask however looked like they were squinting.

"Now try picturing yourself as a object and your reiatsu a switch." Doing what Nelliel told him Spidey tried picturing himself as something. After a while of going through a bunch of objects Peter settled with a stereo. Knowing what Nelliel was going to say next Peter took the initiative in doing it, he turned the stereo dial all the way to zero guessing that if he did than his reiatsu or rieryoku wouldn't leaking.

"If you think about it reiatsu and reiryoku are basically the same thing." Peter thought to himself.

"…turn the… nevermind. It seems you already know what to do." Nelliel said, a bit surprised at how fast it was.

"I'm a natural." Peter said cockily. His lenses portraying his It.

"We'll see how much of a natural you are when I start teaching you cero." Nelliel said with a smirk as she got up.

"Is learning cero hard?" He questioned as he got up as well.

"Hard? No. Painful? Maybe."

"Sounds fun." Peter said sarcastically.

"So is class over?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but expect a longer and harder one tomorrow."

"Will it be fun?"

"Depends on what you definition of fun is."

"Fun for me is kicking bad guy butt, saving the day, and anything else that's enjoyable, that doesn't include my ass getting kicked or someone getting murdered."

"Well than yes. It'll be fun." Nelliel said.

"Yes!"

"But what do you mean by 'kicking bad guy butt'?"

"You know, It's beating up the bad guys, saving the innocent, all the hero stuff."

"Hm?" Nelliel didn't get it.

"Let me explain. Ummm…for example imagine the time I saved your friends. Nnoitra is the bad guy and your friends are the innocent."

"I see…so you find beating up those deserving, and saving those in need fun." Nelliel said, kind of understan it now. Although she didnt like fighting she found the reason why he fights acceptable.

"I mean yea, who doesn't love dispensing sweet justice to the cowardly superstitious."

"Do you do it a lot?"

"Yea. I go out on patrol for twelve to fifteen hours, some times even a full day if I'm feeling good. I usually go the human world to go save a couple of souls from being eaten, sometimes soul society but I only go to the districts that the soul reapers don't go to."

"Why?"

"Because there's both children and adults in need of saving, and if the reapers won't help them than I'll be the one to. Beside I might be new to this death stuff, but I do know that a reaper's main purpose is to kill hollows, and I don't feel like dying especially when it's not needed. So I'll leave the closer districts to them. Unless they really need help, like 'I'm bout to get eaten someone help me, please' than I'll help because I won't just ignore a plea for help just becauses it compromises my safety." Nelliel coudn't help but laugh a little at Peters over exagerration. She could tell he was passionate about this though.

"You really are different than the rest." Nelliel said after a small pause.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it just means you aren't a Beast like everyone else here."

"Well I am Your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man."

"Why do you call your self that?" Nelliel asked. Genuinely curious as to why he calls himself something so goofy.

"Because it makes sense. I have the abilities of a spider, I'm a man, I'm also friendly, and If you haven't noticed I do have a giant black spider on my chest and a nice white one on my back. Even if I wanted to call my self something else it wouldn't work. Besides Spider-Man is an amazing super hero name."

All Nelliel could do was roll her eyes at her new student/friends child-like behaviour. He would fit in well with the rest of her fracción. Studying his figure Nelliel noticed something was off with the appearance of her new friend. His armoured body was fine, his lenses although weird were also fine, it was his hole, the very same hole that all hollows have, the hole that shows the absence of a heart, was missing. There was no hole in his chest which should be impossible considering the fact he's a hollow.

"Must be somewhere else than." She thought to herself. It was the most reasonable explanation since some hollows have their hole located somewhere else. although a small voice in the back of her mind told her that she was completely wrong.

 **A/N: srry bout the wait. hope i made it up to you guys with this extra long chap. also srry bout the quality something is wrong with my pc so I had to do the rest on my phone which by the way is like 90% of this chapter. so sorry if theres problems with spelling. thats only there because of my fatass thumbs. and if you see that a paragrah is split halfway into another one thats because the fanfic doc manager thing is a B*tch. Happy holidays.**


End file.
